The research area that I am most interested in is neuroscience. I have always been interested in the development and the function of the nervous system, particularly the central nervous system. Neuronal migration in the developing brain and the adult brain has caught and held my interest as a result of my first research experience. I am also interested in neurodegenerative diseases. To me, the brain is the most complicated and intriguing organ. There is so much to learn and discover about the brain that doing research in neuroscience will keep me intellectually stimulated and motivated for a life-long career.